The present invention relates to an X-ray cassette for receiving foils with a stimulable phosphor layer. More particularly, it relates to such cassette which has two cassette parts, including at least one cassette part permeable for X-rays, a hinge connecting in the cassette parts with one another, a lock for releasably locking both cassette parts, labyrinth-like light sealing elements between the cassette parts, and elements for holding the foil on the inner side of the X-ray permeable cassette part.
Cassettes of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of such cassettes are disclosed in the patent documents EP 01 08 982 A2, EP 01 58 942 A1 and EP 01 15 802 A2. The German Patent Document DE 35 35 981 C2 also discloses a similar cassette, however for conventional X-ray films. In these known cassettes the foam material plates with different surfaces serve as pressing means for the stimulable phosphor foil. The X-ray permeable cassette parts art is coated in the known cassettes with a material which has a high nap such as for example velvet. Thereby the sensitive stimulable phosphor layer can be protected from mechanical actions, such as wear and scratching for increasing its service life. For preventing a retention of the phosphor foil during removal, many of these cassettes are provided with recesses in the nap and/or in the pressing element. In these known cassettes, the nap is compressed after a certain time, so that its function is no longer efficient. Moreover, the nap can cause a certain wear of the phosphor layer.